swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W33/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 10.08.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:14 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 02:04 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 04:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 06:40 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 08:15 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 10:41 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 12:29 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 14:18 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 15:24 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 17:09 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 20:02 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 21:31 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 23:28 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 11.08.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:14 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 02:22 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 04:14 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 06:39 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 08:31 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 11:28 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 13:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 14:53 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 16:39 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 18:53 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 21:04 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 23:37 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 12.08.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:10 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 04:14 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 05:46 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 08:03 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 09:58 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 12:37 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 14:55 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 15:54 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 17:36 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964/Paris) EMI Classics (I) 19:28 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 21:07 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 23:13 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 13.08.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:21 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 03:25 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 05:48 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 08:15 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 11:09 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 14:08 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 15:38 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 17:32 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 19:57 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 23:44 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 14.08.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 04:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 06:32 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1964) Memories (I) 09:01 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 10:27 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 12:54 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 15:30 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:42 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 19:36 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:17 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 15.08.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:03 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1990) Naxos (I) 03:15 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 05:45 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 08:54 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 11:13 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 13:22 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 16:01 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 19:19 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 22:52 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 16.08.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:26 George Frideric Handel - Partenope (1979) DHM (I) - 1st recording 04:38 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 06:37 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 09:44 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 12:52 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 16:10 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 19:05 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 20:09 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 22:43 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 33/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015